


What's going on behind that door?

by Shadadukal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havoc, Fury, Breda and Falman are eavesdropping at the Colonel's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's going on behind that door?

It was an ordinary day at the Eastern Headquarters of the Amestris military. Lieutenant Havoc and Sergeant-Major Fury were walking in the hallway towards their office when, passing in front of Colonel's Mustang office door, they heard a loud thud and a moan. They stopped, startled. Was the Colonel actually doing what they thought he was doing? In his office? Impossible because he shared an office with Lieutenant Hawkeye. Unless…They were stuck by the same thought at the same time and looked at each other wide-eyed. They both leaned against the door, their ears glued to the hard wood.

Again, they heard a thud and a moan. Moments later, they heard Hawkeye say "no" in a sort of moan. At that point, they were joined at the door by Lieutenant Breda and Warrant Officer Falman. They quickly filled them in on what was going on behind the door. They heard more moans and thuds. And suddenly, a much louder banging noise and Mustang groaning.

They gulped and then, unexpectedly, the door opened and they all fell forward looking at the booted feet of a very dressed Riza Hawkeye who was holding quite an amount of banknotes in her hand. They slowly rose to their feet and glanced behind her to see that Colonel Mustang was sitting on his couch with his head resting on the coffee table in the middle of playing cards.

Under the icy stare of First Lieutenant Hawkeye, they retreated outside the room to their office where Hawkeye joined them.

"Could you explain to me what happened just then?" she inquired.

The four men looked at each other. They were apparently gravely mistaken but yet could even begin to guess what had really happen. Fury began to stutter hesitantly:

"We... err... we heard some noises coming from your office and…err… we…err… sort of listen at the door."

Then he stopped, bright red. Hawkeye stared at them, one after the other.

"And is that all?" she said, eyes resting on Havoc.

He gulped and, before he could stop himself, he said:

"And we thought you and the Colonel were fucking in the office."

"You what?" If looks could kill, they would have been burnt to ashes under her glare.

"It's just, First Lieutenant, those noises were really confusing. What really happened in there?" Fury asked, blushing.

The woman's glare softened as she looked at Fury. She considered him something of a little brother and it was thanks to him that she now had her beloved dog, Black Hayate.

She smiled sort of evilly which worried the men much.

"Well" she began. "I made a bet with the Colonel. If I was able to win all the money he had on him at poker, he would do his paperwork all day without procrastinating or complaining. I won. Every time I won, he banged his head on the table and moaned."

"We heard you said 'no' once," Havoc piped in.

"Yes, I lost one game."

"Err... First Lieutenant," Fury began to ask hesitantly, "what if you had lost?"

"I would have been supposed not to shoot at him for a week and not force him to do paperwork by any other means. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to bring the Colonel his papers now. He should have been able to recover by now."

The men looked at each other, terrified by the First Lieutenant and seriously pitying Mustang.

 

At the end of the day, Riza walked to Roy's desk . Roy had finished all his paperwork with time to spare and was now leaning back in his chair, eyes closed. Riza cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Good work today, Sir," she said.

Roy looked at her gloomily. She continued:

"Do you know that the men thought that we were fucking in the office this morning?"

"Really?" he asked, as Riza sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately. After they broke apart, Roy said:

"That wouldn't be very wise. You scream way too loud for us to do it here."

And he pulled her into an other searing kiss.


End file.
